thesonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taryn Morgan
Taryn Morgan is a 6 year old pyrotechnic raccoon living in Station Square 10 years after the Cirsuimenian Invasion, and the best friend of Kimi Contego. Born to a family of rich nuclear plant owners, Taryn was paid little to no attention from her high-and-mighty, wealthy parents. Her similarly neglected brother Aiden, however, showered her with love from the day she was born, and took care of her when her parents wouldn't. Background Taryn is the second child of Amer and Linnette Morgan, two rich entrepeneurs who owned several nuclear power plants within the city. She was raised primarily by nannies and her brother since her parents were usually either too 'busy', or just didn't care. Her young mind paid it no mind, however, and she loved everyone in the house, including her parents. One day, when she was 5 years old, her parents brought her to one of their plants for 'bring your kids to work day'. As always, they paid her little attention, and she was able to run off to the testing floor just as a nuclear reactor malfunctioned and exploded, showering the area with radiation. Taryn was rescued, but not before she was highly radiated. The doctors predicted that she would not live from the radiation, but she ended up completely unharmed; the radiation had vanished without a trace. In addition to her miraculous survival, Taryn also developed pyrokinesis; the control over fire. Believing it as a magical power, Taryn started considering herself a witch as part of her everyday play routine. After the reactor incident, Aiden sued his parents for custody of Taryn since he knew she wasn't safe with their parents, and won in a court of law. He moved to the quiet Angel Street in Station Square, next door to the house of Varos, Alex, and Kimi Contego. Taryn soon met and became best friends with Kimi. Personality Taryn is a very upbeat, happy-go-lucky kid with a love for fun. She enjoys getting into trouble so long as the fun involved was worth it, and has a fiery passion for everything she loves. She is easy to excite and hard to depress, and does her best to cheer her friends up when they're sad. It can be said that she lives for fun and excitement, and wishes to share the good times with those who mean everything to her. Powers Taryn possesses somewhat limited pyrokinesis. She has the ability to create and snuff out fires of various size so long as the air isn't very humid, can remove burns from other people, and can heat her body up to warm others around her. She can also increase the size of fires that already exist, and snuff them out as well. She has developed a high resistance to radiation as well, though at her age it doesn't do her much good at the moment. Taryn's fire powers are rather unpredictable, and do not work one hundred percent of the time. Sometimes her powers do not work at all, and at other times they create much larger flames than anticipated. Though Taryn is usually in control of her powers, she is known to lose control now and then due to the unpredictability of her powers. Trivia *If you take the 'Mer' from 'Amer' and 'Lin' from 'Linnette', you get 'Merlin'. *Taryn's middle and last name are references to the enemy of Merlin, the sorceress Morgan Le Fay. *Taryn fancies herself a witch and loves performing magic shows. *Taryn's birthday is August 19th. *Taryn can play drums, and likes to light her sticks on fire when doing so. *Taryn has a crush on Kimi's older brother, Jake. Category:Characters